Once Bitten
by wereleopard
Summary: Angel cannot stand the thought of letting Cordy die, so he does something about it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Once Bitten 1?

Author: Wereleopard

Genre: Angel/Buffy Crossover  
E-Mail: PG, (NC-17 eventually)  
Category: C/A  
Disclaimer: The characters from Angel do not belong to me, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.

Feedback: Please I can beg if you need me too.

This was written for Kate who loves my C/A stuff even though she hadn't watched Angel much and she has now gone through all my stories from all my fandoms and asked a question and this is my reply to her. You can PM if you want to know what the question was LOL.

Chapter One

Angel could feel his fangs bite through the soft fragrant skin, it was soft and silky then he remembers the touch of her it beneath his fingers as he helped her after her vision pains, those thoughts disappear as the warm blood caresses the inside of his mouth, this nectar of life and it slides so smoothly down his throat like a well-aged brandy and he realises that this was something he had always wanted from her. The vampire has never tasted anything this good not just because it is human blood, but because it is her blood, he would close his eyes and listen to the steady beat of her heart, he could hear the blood rushing through her veins and his mouth would go dry and all he wanted was a drop, just a little drop to find out what it was like his demon half screams out in his mind in excitement, the human part of him is sick to the stomach of how much of this he is enjoying but he had to do this, she would die, he was being selfish but living without her was one thing that he couldn't, no, he wouldn't do.

"Angel man what the hell are you doing?" Gunn screamed as he walked into the hotel and saw the scene in front of him.

Angel's head was at her neck and Gunn could see the blood seeping down her collarbone and down between the valley of her breasts. The young street fighter felt sick to his stomach as he ran across from the door and tried to pull Angel off Cordy.

"NOOOOOOO" Angel screamed as he shoved his friend away and Cordy's body hit the floor with a thump, he turned and growled at his friend, his eyes amber and full of pain. Gunn came back at him and Angel hit him hard and the he flew across the room and with a loud bang his back hit the reception desk as he collapsed unconscious to the ground

Angel glanced down at the woman he loved and knew what the others would try and do, they would stake her and end of her life because she wouldn't have a soul but he wasn't going to let them do that he picked her up, her body was a dead weight in his arms but to him she was still as light as a feather and with one parting glance and a quick listen to make sure that Gunn's heart was still beating strongly he ran out of the door.

Cordelia licked her dry lips; she was so thirsty, so incredibly thirsty. She slowly opened her hazel eyes and looked around the small room, pushing herself up from the bed she looked around the room again and frowned.

"This is not my apartment nor the Hyperion." She muttered to herself.

Cordy reached out and poured herself a glass of water from the jug that sat on the bedside cabinet and drank it down quickly, it wasn't enough, she poured herself another one and another but her quench could not be satisfied, she threw the glass at the wall in frustration and watch it shatter as it made contact with the stone. The brunette grabbed the jug, she tilted her head back and drank she needed more, the water covered her face as well as going in her mouth as she gulped as much as she could, it cascaded down her chin and neck like a waterfall until it reached her top, a top that was becoming drenched and almost see through, the ice cold water hardening her nipples but she couldn't feel it the thirst was driving her insane and then in an instance everything stopped, she could smell it, smell what she needed it was calling to her. She dropped the jug to the floor and it shattered just like the glass had, her bare feet not feeling the bits of glass digging deep into her skin.

Gunn and Fred stood staring at Wes as he finished reading the note that Angel had left, the note had said that Cordy had collapsed and he could hear her heart slowing and the vampire knew that he was losing her, but he couldn't allow that, he couldn't live without her so in that one second he made a decision, it was one that would come back and haunt him for years to come but it seemed that Angel would rather have Cordelia hating him, that not having her around at all.

"We have to find them." Wes said as he started to pace. "She has no soul, we have to find her before she starts to kill."

Fred paled at the thought of their bright lovely seer taking peoples lives, killing to feed.

"How could Angel do this?" The petite Texan sobbed. "He was just thinking about himself. How he couldn't do without her, but what about us? What about Cordy he's turned her into a killer and I'll never forgive him for that."

Gunn and Wes looked at each other both feeling the same way that Fred did, what Angel did was wrong he took control of someone else's life without their permission and she would be a killer if they didn't stop her.

"Fred get in touch with Willow explain what is going on, she was the one who put Angel's soul back maybe she can help. Gunn we have to find her, before…" Wes couldn't say the words before she killed someone but everyone was thinking the same thing and that had to stop that happening.

Cordy sucked on the neck of a young man, she had never felt so good in her life, and she could do this forever. He was the sweetest tasting thing she had ever had in her life and finally she felt full, the thirst was finally quenched.

The door opened and a man stood in the shadows of it watching what was once a beautiful woman full of life, a woman who would do anything to save an innocent and here she was taken one of those lives she had once desperately wanted to save. Angel felt his heart break, the man part of him hated to see this, he wanted to turn back time and just hold Cordy as her life slipped through his fingers but then she would have been at peace now he had put her on the pathway to hell, the demon side of him wanted to pull her into his arms slam her against the wall and lick the blood from her mouth, it wanted the two of them to go out and hunt for their next kill, just for sport and watch as their victims slowly died and the light from their eyes dimmed until there was nothing left, she would truly be a mate for an eternity the demon could see quite clearly the havoc they could reign on this world, a world they could make their own.

"Cordy?" Angel whispered knowing that he had to get her out of here; they needed to go somewhere so he could think about what his next move was going to be.

The vampire wiped the tear that fell from his eyes as Cordy raised her face to him, her perfect skin now covered with blood, his heart, his soul had made her first kill part of him was horrified and the other part was very, very turned on.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Once Bitten 2/?  
Author: Wereleopard  
Genre: Angel/Buffy Crossover  
E-Mail: PG, (NC-17 eventually)  
Category: C/A  
Disclaimer: The characters from Angel do not belong to me, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.  
Feedback: Please I can beg if you need me too.

This was written for Kate who loves my C/A stuff even though she hadn't watched Angel much and she has now gone through all my stories from all my fandoms and asked a question and this is my reply to her. You can PM if you want to know what the question was LOL.

Chapter Two

Angel had arrived too late, she had already killed, this was on guilt that could never be washed away, his hands, his soul would always be tarnished with this one moment in time. He would always regret this more than the others because they hadn't been his best friend, his love.

"Angel?" She said with a smile, her eyes amber, so full of life. But it wasn't her life, it was someone else's, one she had stolen.

"Cordy I'm so sorry." He whispered knowing that it wasn't enough, that it would never be enough but he had to say something.

"There's nothing to be sorry for my love." Her voice slid over him like silk.

Angel closed his eyes and for just one moment he wanted it to be his Cordy, but reality came flooding back as cold, blood drenched lips touched his and without thinking his mouth opened and he licked the blood. He forced himself to pull away and stroked her cheek but it wasn't her and he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself and accept her completely this way just he had when she was human.

"We'd better get out of her before the others turn. I need time to think, to plan." Angel took hold of her hand.

Cordy frowned at him as her face went back to human, back to the face he knew. "Plan what?" She asked in confusion, she was still thirsty she wanted more.

"Plan what we are going to do next." Angel said deep in thought not noticing the suspicion that appeared on her face.

Cordy knew that he didn't want her like this but did he want her go back to how it had been, her dying. This was her life now and she had to feed to survive, she loved the strength and power now, she would never be a victim to anyone, not ever. With one mighty shove she pushed Angel through the door he had not be expecting it so by the time he was back on his feet she had vanished, she had jumped through the window. Angel was not going to lose her now, with a quick glance around the room he also jumped. The vampire would find her and would figure out what do even if it did take him an eternity.

Willow was paler then normal as she turned to the others; Buffy was the first too reach her side.

"Willow what is it?" Buffy asked her friend.

Willow looked at everyone not knowing how to phrase this, "Angel he.." The witch stuttered.

Buffy was getting really worried. "What about Angel is he ok?"

Spike growled deep within his chest, it always came back to the poof.

"He turned Cordelia." Willow whispered.

Spike turned to look at the redhead his mouth open in surprise, he definitely didn't expect this.

"Angel would never do that." Buffy paused her eyes opened in fear. "Angelus oh my god he's going to come after me."

"Buffy it's Angel, Cordy was dying and well he couldn't allow that too happen" Willow shrugged her shoulders.

"So is he? Are they?" Buffy struggled with her words.

"No one knows both Angel and Cordy have vanished." 

Cordy sat hidden in the dark she knew Angel would come soon and she would show him that she was better like this and that they could be together.

She heard a phone ring and then a curse, Cordy couldn't help but smile he never thought ahead, he was an 'in the moment' type of guy.

"Hi Buffy." Angel said his voice softened. "Yeah I know they tried to ring."

Cordy growled and vamped out, it was Buffy always Buffy. She had always been the strong one, the one that Angel could fight side by side with, but she would show Angel she would show them all. Angel was hers and no one was going to take him away, he belonged to her and anyone who stood in her way she would kill.

"Buffy." Cordy muttered her voice cold she had to show Angel that they belonged together, she had to make him more like her she thought as she disappeared into the darkness.

Angel stopped talking as he heard movement. "Buffy I have to go." He clicked the cell shut without waiting for a reply. She was here.

Weeks had passed and somehow Cordy had to managed to evade him but she had left a pile of bodies for him to find when he slept he dreamt of them killing and feeding together his demon howled in delight at that thought each passing day it was getting harder and harder to fight but the part that contained the soul was sure how'd he react to actually seeing her kill at the moment it had just been the leftovers.

"Hello love." Cordy walked out from the dark corner of the room that he had just walked into, he glanced around and noticed a man and woman struggling, and they both were tied to the bed.

Angel frowned this was not what he was expecting, something was up Cordelia sauntered towards him, in what little she was wearing, her hips moved from side to side and he was spellbound as she made her way to his side. Cordy raised her hands and ran them up his chest feeling the muscles move beneath her fingertips, she took hold of the top of the shirt and ripped, the buttons flew into the air and hit the ground like tiny raindrops.

"Cordy this is not a good idea." Angel tried to push her away and just for a moment he lost his footing.

Cordy smiled as she pushed him down onto the chair and straddled him, he hardened beneath her, she ground down on to him and wiggled.

"Well you are happy to see me aren't you?" She said in a sultry voice. "But not yet lover, we have to eat first." Her gaze moved and his eyes followed hers until they landed on the bed, as a matter of fact they landed on the people that were on the bed.

She slid of his lap and moved over to stand by the young man whose eyes were wide and fearful Cordy could taste the terror in the air it was like a drug, it never lasted long enough. She knelt down and her hand moved up and down his chest, the young man struggled and the girl tried to move further away. Cordy placed as soft kiss over the gag in his mouth, as her hand slid lower. She kissed her way down her cheek to his neck, she could hear the pounding of his heart, the rush of his blood, her mouth opened and she sunk her teeth into the soft flesh, his body arched off the bed, the girl screamed beneath her gag. 

Angel was frozen to the spot stuck between agony and ecstasy, his mind had faded away as he watched, his eyes went to the woman and before he knew it he was at her side and biting into her neck, Angel's hands roamed her body just as Cordy was doing to the other man.

Just then he looked up at the same time she did, their mouths covered in blood and it made him harder than he had ever been before, they both moved in the blink of an Angel grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, Cordy moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist grinding into him, their mouths met in a clash both pushing, both wanting more, wanting everything, the blood mingled as they cleaned each others mouths.

Cordy tore at her bra to get it off, Angel ripped at his trousers he needed to be in her, to pound into her. He had never felt this uncontrollable need before not for anyone, not Buffy, not Darla no one. Angel finally managed to free himself and he pulled of her underwear and with one thrust he was in her, he was home. He moved faster and faster, Angel needed this release, but Cordy was given as much back she was rising and falling slamming his body to hers, scratching at his chest, biting his neck. Her was thrown back as she screamed his name as she came, tightening around him her orgasm triggering his.

Angel dropped her to the floor as he fell back screaming, his soul trying to take hold to remain in the body, but it was too late.

"There's my boy, happy to see me." Said a voice from the door.

Cordy growled at Darla. The blonde vampire turned to Angel.

"Angelus my love what have you been up to." Darla said with a smug grin.

Cordy launched herself at Darla but Angelus took hold of her waist and pulled her tightly back against his body.

"Don't worry my sweet, we can all have fun." Angelus said with a smirk.

Darla walked forward and went to hit Cordy, but before it could land he gripped hold of her wrist tightly.

"Darla if you lay a hand on her I will kill you, she's mine and if anyone hits her it will be, remember that or I will kill you." Angelus paused. "Again."

"Oh hell." Muttered and English voice.

The three vampires turned to the door and standing there were Wes, Gunn and Fred armed to the teeth, they looked at each other and ran for the window and jumped.

"Well this could be trouble." Fred whispered.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Once Bitten 3?

Author: Wereleopard

Genre: Angel/Buffy Crossover  
E-Mail: NC-17 eventually  
Category: C/A, C/Aus/Darla  
Disclaimer: The characters from Angel do not belong to me, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.

Feedback: Please I can beg if you need me too.

This was written for Kate who loves my C/A stuff even though she hadn't watched Angel much and she has now gone through all my stories from all my fandoms and asked a question and this is my reply to her. You can PM if you want to know what the question was LOL.

Chapter Three

Buffy paced to and fro like a caged animal, the fear leaving a lump in her throat. Stories finally reaching her ears. It was all the demons and vampires could talk about, Angelus was heading back to Sunnydale and he wasn't alone, back with the woman that sired him, the one that he had terrorised Europe with but in Buffy's mind that wasn't the worst of it.

The worst was that he had turned Cordy, yes she had been a bitch in high school but in a weird way she had still been a friend and now she was a killer, a vampire and the petite slayer might have to stake her.

"Have they been spotted yet?" Wesley asked watching Buffy very carefully.

Buffy looked up and standing there was the ex-watcher and another man and woman she had never seen before.

"Last we heard they were heading this way but they seemed to have vanished." Buffy said quietly.

"Maybe they are regrouping, working out there next plan of attack." Gunn suggested his hand gripping his axe tightly.

Fred sat in the corner her eyes still red and puffy from crying, afraid that she was going to lose to members of her family, two people whom she loved dearly.

Giles walked in blinking as soon as he saw Wesley. "Wesley?"

"Giles I'd like to introduce you to Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle. Gunn, Fred this is Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers."

XXXXX

Cordy's hands wrapped around the strong masculine body as her fangs sank into the soft flesh in his neck. Eyes closed in ecstasy, hearing the heartbeat begin to slow and finally stop. Death. It was the biggest drug of all knowing that you could extinguish life so easily.

Angelus watched her carefully, the delight on her face. Watching her kill was the excitement from him. The more she did it, the more she enjoyed, the further away from who she used to be turned him on.

Darla licked her lips watching the young vampire like the wounds on her victim's necks; at times like this she could see why Angelus wanted her. At this moment time seeing the pure look of pleasure on Cordy's face, Darla herself wanted her.

The two elder vampires walked forward. Cordy could feel them getting closer, her face changing back to human. Once they reached her she opened her eyes, they were black, full of desire. Bodies littered the floor, death permeated the air. It was the sweetest perfume, the carnage, the blood was like an oil painting of the finest calibre and it heightened their emotions. These could only be sated with each other, to taste the blood of their victims on each others mouths and bodies reminding them of the hunt and the kill.

Angelus ran his hands over her supple body slipping the dress of her shoulders, pushing it down over her breasts, her hips until it landed up in a puddle of. Darla pulled her into a bruising kiss, forcing her lips apart and forcing her tongue inside. Exploring every inch of the cavern, tasting the last remains of blood.

Cordy's mouth opened wide, her tongue duelling with Darla's a groan was swallowed up by the other vampire as Angelus' hands roamed her body. His fangs scrapping across a nipple, the bud hardening. One of his hands gripping her hips tightly, bruising it; the other slid down her body and moved between her legs.

Cordy tried to move her head away, to throw it back in ecstasy but Darla's hand grabbed her head, her fingers taken hold of those brunette locks not letting her move. Angelus' long, muscular digit slid into her wet welcoming hole. Cordy moved her legs further apart trying to keep her balance but still push herself down onto that intruding finger.

Wanting more, needing more.

The three of them fell to the floor ripping urgently at the clothes that still covered them, wanting to feel skin or skin, to be able to touch, to taste every single part of each other. Cordy had never been with another woman, had never even thought about it but feeling Darla's mouth on hers, those delicate fingers skimming across her breasts, so different from Angelus' but just as exciting.

Angelus stopped and watched them, a feral smirk on his face. He hardened even more, watching the two women kiss and caress each other. This is what fantasies were made off. Cordy and Darla together surrounded by corpses and blood. He wanted them both so much and he was going to have both of them over and over again in every possible way.

"Ride me Cordy." He whispered into her ear, nipping at the lobe.

Cordy and Darla pulled away from each other, eyes wide proving that hate was a powerful aphrodisiac. They would never be friends, they would always detest each other but these moments proved that they would make great lovers and that the three of them would be able to create havoc, make hell on earth a reality. Together.

Angelus lay on his back watching as his childe gaze roamed over him. Straddling him taking hold of his erection in her hand, guided it to her entrance and slowly slid onto it, eyes closing each slow movement slowly filling her.

Darla moved her body so she could watch what was going on, pushing her fingers into her mouth, sucking on them making them as wet as she could before moving them in-between her legs, pushing one in at first, her thumb flicking at her clit. Her other hand at her breast pinching and squeezing her nipples so hard that it was painful.

Angelus grabbed hold of Cordy's waist moving her agonisingly slowly up and down; no matter what she tried the young vampire could not make him go any faster. Turning his face he watched Darla pleasure herself. He wanted both of them; it was something the two of them had done before, but not with a vampire. It had been a victim.

Darla moved so her centre was over Angelus mouth, his hands fell away from Cordy's waist and moved in between his sire's legs. His tongue curling around her clit sucking at it, biting. Cordy's hands went to Angelus waist pushing herself up and down with her legs harder and faster she wanted that pain, she wanted to feel this. Her eyes were wide open watching his tongue and fingers enter the blonde.

Cordy could feel the onset of her orgasm the tingling up her spine, opening her mouth she screamed her muscles clenching tightly around Angelus' shaft, pulling his from him. He bit Darla's clit pushing three fingers into her over and over again. The screams of the two women echoing around the room

XXXXX

Wes, Gunn and Fred just sat and waited knowing that it wasn't going to be long before the three vampires arrived and if they didn't manage to give Cordy and Angel souls they were going to have to kill them.

Buffy, Willow and Xander stood off to one side looking at the three newcomers. They had all noticed the change in Wesley, he was no longer the wimp of a watcher they once knew but the Scoobies could see how hard it was on them, it wasn't easy for anyone. Two of these they knew, it seemed like such a long time ago and in a different place no one was looking forward to what was coming, there was going to be a battle, a big one, hoping that they would come out the victors but at what price.

XXXXX

The car stopped just outside Sunnydale, the doors opened and the three vampires climbed out. Looking across the hellmouth.

"Honey I'm home." Angelus grinned thinking of all the fun he was going to have wrapping his arms around the two women and pulling them to his side.

"Xander and Willow are all mine." Cordy muttered she hadn't forgotten how they embarrassed her, how her 'boyfriend' had gone behind the back of the most beautiful and popular one to kiss his geeky best friend. How since Buffy had arrived they looked down their noses at her. Payback was going to be so much fun.

"Let the games begin." Darla whispered, her words being carried away with the wind. She didn't mind who did the killing as long as they all died and paid for killing her.

TBC


End file.
